El Castigo
by Zeny
Summary: Por culpa de una apuesta, ahora Sasuke tiene que recibir el terrible castigo de Naruto. /LEMON /NARUSASU/PWP


**El Castigo**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Perversión. Lemon**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke apoyó los brazos contra la pared, en una posición sumisa para ser él. Naruto se arrodilló en silencio a su espalda, como era raro que estuviera. Sasuke estaba desnudo y las gotas de agua de la ducha que había estado tomando dejaban su cuerpo empapado y su piel brillante y apetecible.

El rubio tomó sus nalgas y comenzó a masajearlas con disfrute y confianza. Las estiró y dejó que sus ojos apreciaran ese apretado agujero que no hacía más que llamar a su boca. Naruto acercó su boca poco a poco y Sasuke soltó un jadeo de sorpresa al sentir el húmedo apéndice rozar esa parte tan íntima de su cuerpo.

Animado por la reacción la lengua del rubio lo lamió una y otra vez, probando distintos ángulos. Cerró los ojos mientras saboreaba y suspiró como si estuviera degustando algo incluso más sabroso que su comida favorita.

Los puños del pelinegro se apretaron con fuerza y se mordió su labio inferior casi dolorosamente, pero eso no evitó que se le escapara un gemido y que todos sus músculos interiores se contrajeran ante la lasciva caricia. Naruto continuaba lamiendo su apretado orificio, e inconscientemente empujó su trasero hacia esa boca que lo estaba llevando poco a poco a otra dimensión.

Concentrado y satisfecho con la reacción, el rubio presionó sus labios contra la entrada mojada de su propia saliva y succionó.

_ ¡Ah!

Alternó succiones con besos, y emitió en su garganta un gruñido de gusto mientras escuchaba los sonidos que Sasuke se esforzaba en contener tras sus labios apretados. Los brazos pálidos se aferraban a la pared como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Agitado y sonrojado, trató de hablar, su frente contra la pared de azulejos blancos.

_Es...esto para ti... un castigo– su pregunta fue interrumpida cuando la lengua de Naruto trató de penetrarlo y tuvo que morderse el labio antes de que algo más que su cuerpo estremecido delatara el placer que estaba sintiendo.

Con la mente dándole vueltas y sus nublados pensamientos, se preguntó de nuevo cómo había llegado a esa situación…

**OoOoO**

_Naruto lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

_Estaban de pie en el medio de un campo de entrenamiento, rodeados de nada más que árboles y vegetación._

_Sasuke lo miró fijamente a los ojos._

_Una brisa atravesó el lugar._

_Se miraron fijamente por un buen rato y…_

__ No estoy para juegos ni apuestas. – el pelinegro se iba a dar la vuelta, pero Naruto lo detuvo. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada de aburrimiento, y el rubio no hizo más que sonreírle mostrando todos sus dientes._

__ ¡Vamos, será divertido!_

__...Tú lo que quieres es hacer algo pervertido. – murmuró Sasuke por lo bajo a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían de un tenue sonrojo. _

__ Hehe… - el rubio lo abrazó por la cintura y lo acercó a su cuerpo - Anda. Si ganas, el que recibe el castigo soy yo._

__... – suspiró – El que gane la pelea castigará al otro con cualquier cosa, ¿cierto? – preguntó al separarse de los brazos del rubio._

_Naruto sonrió de oreja a oreja._

__ ¡Exacto!_

__ Entonces tendré que asegurarme de no dejarte ganar, dobe. – la comisura de su boca le alzó en un gesto arrogante y orgulloso, sus ojos encendidos y desafiantes._

__ ¡Ha! ¡Ya lo veremos-ttebayo!_

**OoOoO**

Sabía que era una trampa. ¡Lo había intuido! Pero el maldito rubio había conseguido distraerlo con sus abrazos y sus sonrisas de "inocencia".

Y ahora tenía que pasar por todo eso…tenía que dejar que Naruto le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Tenía que permitir…

Que Naruto lo dominara.

_Sí... - contestó el rubio. Su respiración cálida acarició la sensible piel, e hizo que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sasuke y lo hiciera arquearse ligeramente.

Estaba más _afectado _por lo que estaba haciendo ese rubio con su cuerpo de lo que le gustaría admitir.

Naruto apretó sus nalgas, como si quisiera darle más fuerza a sus palabras.

_Hacerte gritar como loco es tu castigo.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó Sasuke antes de que Naruto metiera por completo la condenadamente suave y resbaladiza lengua en su interior.

_ ¡AAh! – jadeó y jadeó mientras su cuerpo temblaba. Su voz salió completamente diferente a como pretendía: excitada y necesitada – Naru-to, para-Ah!

Su cuerpo se retorcía de placer. No podía controlarse a sí mismo. Naruto introducía su lengua, sacándola y metiéndola con rapidez, a la vez que sostenía con firmeza sus nalgas. Saboreaba sus paredes interiores y cálidas y movía su lengua delineando ese orificio que no hacía más que apretarse alrededor de su lengua.

La respiración acelerada de Sasuke hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara por su visible agitación. El presemen humedecía su glande y su miembro erecto pulsaba a cada roce de esa maliciosa boca.

Naruto se separó por un instante y dio una larga lamida desde sus testículos hasta ese recóndito lugar que lo tenía ensimismado y más duro que nunca.

_ _¡Ngh!_

_ Hmm…

El rubio volvió a masajear los glúteos marcados por el agarre de sus manos y succionó con más fuerza que antes. Sasuke sentía que en cualquier momento las piernas le fallarían por cada temblor que provocaba esa juguetona lengua con sus pervertidas y húmedas caricias. Jadeos guturales dejaban su garganta y sus labios estaban ligeramente magullados de tanto morderlos. Su aliento chocaba contra la pared azulejada, y el sudor de sus brazos hacía que estos se resbalaran constantemente. No le servían de soporte, y si Naruto no se _detenía_, estaba seguro de que se iba a caer.

Sintió los dientes del rubio morder una de sus nalgas. Su cuerpo se puso rígido, y cuando Naruto empezó a acariciar y rodar sus testículos entre sus dedos, sintió que cada toque le disparaba una corriente de calor hacia su goteante entrepierna.

_Aflójate, Sasuke… - susurró la ronca y jocosa voz del rubio, y tomó entre sus manos otra vez sus glúteos. Los separó y masajeó nuevamente con lascivia, y se mordió el labio. Se moría por enterrarse completamente en ese estrecho calor una y otra vez hasta correrse.

_ Sasuke. – jadeó contra su entrada, e introdujo su lengua con la boca lo más abierta que podía; quería llegar y tocar ese lugar que sabía haría que Sasuke gimiera de puro deleite.

_ Dios, _Naruto… _

Las piernas de Sasuke volvieron a temblar y al ver esto, el rubio alejó su boca se coló entre sus piernas, sentado en el suelo frente a la palpitante erección. Le rodeó las piernas con un brazo y le sonrió de esa forma zorruna y maliciosa, tan suya.

_Quiero ver tu cara, Sasuke.

E hizo lo que Sasuke no se esperaba que hiciera.

_ ¡AGH!

Dos dedos lo penetraron de golpe y comenzaron a moverse lentamente dentro de él. El pinchazo de dolor que sufrió ante la repentina invasión poco a poco fue desapareciendo hasta que solo quedó una deliciosa sensación que lo hacía retorcerse y jadear sin parar. Los dedos se deslizaban con facilidad gracias a la anterior preparación; se enroscaban entre sus paredes de carne y se abrían en forma de tijeras mientras entraban y salían de su cuerpo.

_Déjame oírte… - dijo sonriendo de forma pícara, sonrojado y con sus ojos azules oscurecidos, en tono burlón que a Sasuke se le antojó terriblemente excitante.

Los dedos rozaron su próstata y sus piernas no dieron a más. Naruto evitó que se cayera y lo ayudo a que se recostara boca arriba en el suelo del baño, momentáneamente dejando libre su entrada. Cuando tuvo a Sasuke acomodado, colocó las blancas y fuertes piernas a cada lado de su cabeza. Lo agarró de las caderas y acercó la palpitante entrepierna a su cara, para tenerla a su disposición.

_ Eres hermoso, Sasuke… - el pelinegro no sabía la vista que le estaba regalando. Le daban ganas de parar ese juego y de tomarlo de una vez, pero no; se esforzó por controlarse, a pesar de que su propio miembro le estuviera diciendo que hiciera otra cosa.

Sasuke se cubrió el rostro con el antebrazo. Era demasiado vergonzoso. Sus mejillas le ardían: se sentía muy expuesto, y sentía que la balanza de poder estaba inclinada hacia Naruto. No le gustaba ese pensamiento, ¡no le gustaba!

Entonces por qué…

¿Por qué se sentía tan caliente? ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, se moría por _más_?

_Hey, teme, quiero ver tu cara.

_Cállate, imbé-AHH!- dio un jadeo ahogado - ¡Naruto!

Tres dedos se adueñaron de su dilatado orificio, y embistieron su entrado con ahínco, golpeando su próstata cada vez que se hundían en su interior. Jadeos descontrolados escaparon de los finos labios, sus caderas se acompasaron al ritmo que le marcaba Naruto y su entrepierna ansiaba ser tocada.

_ ¡Ah! Haa…_Haaah_… ¡Ah!

Se retorcía de frustración y deseo, y Naruto no hacía más que beber por los ojos de esa imagen tan jodidamente sensual, pervertida y excitante. No se permitía ni siquiera parpadear para no perderse ni un segundo de las expresiones de ese rostro inundado sonrosado de placer.

Se lo comía con la mirada, literalmente, y ese apetito salvaje siguió insistiéndole en su mente y en su cuerpo.

_Joder, lo quiero…quiero follarlo __**ahora**__._

Sin perder detalle y sin dejar de escuchar cada sonido que Sasuke hacía, delineó y succionó con esa habilidosa y bastarda lengua suya el húmedo glande sin dejar de mover sus dedos. Comenzó a chupar con avidez, sintiendo el sabor salado del presemen en su paladar. Cada succión iba acompasada al ritmo de sus dedos.

Apretó los puños contra el suelo. Los pies de Sasuke se curvaron y sus caderas trataron de embestir la boca de Naruto, pero el rubio no se lo permitió. Lo sostuvo en su lugar y continuó degustando su endurecido miembro con deleite.

_Naruto, _Naruto_, para ya, _para_… - jadeaba Sasuke entre quejidos y gemidos. Se retorcía de placer y necesidad, la tensión en su abdomen aumentaba con cada segundo, pero Naruto la mantenía en control, y no le permitía llegar al límite. Un hilillo de saliva colgaba de la comisura de sus labios. Ya ni siquiera podía mantener su boca cerrada.

_Naruto… me __**estás **__torturando…_

_ ¡Aah, _Naruto-_! ¡_Ngh_!

__ Hnn… - _el rubio abandonó el erecto miembro y soltó un gemido de puro placer visual. Jadeó y sopló con los labios aún muy cerca del sensible glande, y miró a Sasuke con los ojos entrecerrados, sonriendo. - ¿Quieres decir algo…Sasuke?

_ Ma-Maldito…

_ Hm, está bien. – como si nada, volvió a descender sobre la entrepiernas húmeda de su saliva. Movió su cabeza lentamente, tragando la extensión entera en su boca y volviéndola a sacar de golpe.

_ _Hah-Aaah_…Para…_Para_…ya… Idio-ta…

Estuvo menos de un minuto repitiendo ese proceso acompañado de sus dedos, que por momentos se quedaban quietos dentro del apretado orificio, y entonces volvían a moverse y a acariciar el caliente anillo de carne.

_ ¡Naruto! ¡_Gghh! _¡Para-de una vez! – gritó, pero al rubio le sonó más como a un ruego reprimido por el orgullo de Uchiha.

Acarició el muslo interior de una de sus piernas con la mano libre. Chupó con voracidad la punta del miembro y continuó penetrándolo con sus dedos. En su mente podía imaginar que esos dedos eran una parte de su cuerpo completamente diferente embistiéndo en ese ardiente calor. _Oh_, lo quería, _lo quería ya_.

La descompasada respiración, el bombeo constante y rápido de su corazón en su pecho; sus músculos tensos y su piel sudorosa; su voz ligeramente enronquecida y la excitación abundante y creciente en su abdomen; el aliente del rubio chocando contra su miembro y esos dedos…_Oh_, esos dedos…Lo estaban volviendo loco. Se removía, se retorcía y su cuerpo no hacía más que ansiar y pedir por más…, más…

_Más…_Quiero…_

Las succiones a su miembro no lo dejaban hablar bien. Su voz se perdía entre jadeos y gemidos roncos. Naruto se detuvo con el miembro aun en su boca al ver que Sasuke trataba de decirle algo, y mirándolo con sumo interés, lo deslizó fuera de sus labios.

_ ¿…Sí, Sasuke? – pero no detuvo el movimiento de sus dedos.

_ Quiero…Más… - jadeó sin aire, perdido en una neblina de placer.

_ Hmmm… - con la mano que no estaba ocupada, empezó a masturbarlo con lentitud – Tienes que decirlo, Sasuke…

La voz de Naruto era ronca y baja. Y se le hacía tremendamente atractiva.

_ Idiota…

_Dilo, Sasuke…

_ HAaah…AAh…

Las dos bronceadas manos se movían al mismo ritmo.

_Solo tienes que decirlo… - sonrió, divertido y excitado.

_ Te voy… a…_Ah_… matar…

_ Dilo, Sasuke…Dilo…

_ Aah…Aah…Naruto…

_ ¿Hm?

Estaba ansioso. Sus ojos zafiro oscuro parecían los de un depredador que luchaba por mantener el control de sí mismo.

_ Naruto…fo…

Apretó el caliente y duro pene en su mano presionado la punta con el pulgar.

Sasuke se arqueó y gritó.

_ _¡AHH!_

_ Dilo. – y lo volvió a hacer.

_ ¡AGH! _¡FÓLLAME!_ ¡FÓLLAME DE UNA VEZ!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Ni idea si esto tendrá continuación. Paz y amor, **_**fellows**_**.**


End file.
